Some Kind of Wonderful
by The Happy Donut
Summary: Your favourite characters are back again and they're more loveable than ever. The story picks up after Eddie first asks Janet out...
1. Chapter 1

The little hairs on the back of Janet's neck stood on end the second he walked in. It was as if they knew the familiar footfalls of his boots on the hard wood floor of the bar. With her back still turned to the patrons' side, she closed her eyes for a minute to relive the previous night.

"Maybe some time you wanna come on out, meet Ernesto the singing koala bear who lives in my attic?" he smiled sheepishly. He looked almost vulnerable, which was such an odd sight. Eddie was about the most confident guy she knew. Something… something about the way he asked her made her feel like this was different. For him too.

Still. She wanted to be sure.

"Are you asking me out Eddie?"

That look again. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and didn't meet her gaze, "I dunno… I guess?"

She felt her heart physically sink and the smile on her face dim. What was going on here? This was Eddie Latekka! He doesn't get nervous when he asks a girl out, and he certainly doesn't get nervous asking a girl like her out. In fact, he doesn't ask girls like her out, period. She wanted to ask him if he was kidding but before she could, he added, "Just…just think about it," with a shy smile.

She said the only words that required minimal brain function to articulate, "Tell you what… I'll think about it."

Now, she opened her eyes and they blurred slightly. She didn't realise they'd been closed that long. She felt a presence next to her and looked over her shoulder to see Sully standing here his hands on his hips, "What's going on? Are you okay?" It was more of a demand.

"Yeah, fine," she replied. This was ridiculous. She was _way_ over thinking this. He drank so much the previous night he would barely remember the whole thing anyway.

She turned on her heel and came face to face with Eddie, who seemed quite comfortably perched on the bar stool by the taps and he looked like he'd been watching her for some time. She smiled nervously, "Hey Eddie, what goes on?"

"Nothin'," he said casually, though his stare was anything but casual. He was studying her.

"What can I get ya?"

"I just thought I'd come by and say you know, hi, but I didn't realise lunch is the busiest part of your day," he replied.

"Oh, okay," she wasn't paying any attention to what he said, "I'll get you that draft." She spun around and slammed right into a server holding a tray of empty dishes. She instinctively tried to steady the girl but instead got pulled down with her and landed flat on her back, the server and the dishes on top of her.

"Oh!" Eddie jumped up in alarm and ran around the counter to help them up. First peeling the server, who Janet noticed was only too happy to be lifted by big strong Eddie Latekka, Eddie then set to work on the dishes blanketing Janet. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes worried.

"Yep fine," she said, sure she was now blushing like a tomato. She tried to sit up when Eddie extended his hand, "Here, let me give you a hand."

"Nope, nope that's okay," she insisted, finally sitting upright, "I'm afraid if I took your hand you might be the next one on top of me," she joked and then her eyes widened, "Not that I'm thinking about you being…"

Eddie grinned, "That doesn't sound so bad," he joked back and Janet turned a deeper shade of red, "But I'd feel a lot better about it _after_ you agree to go out with me," he eyed her comically, "and ideally there was less spaghetti sauce involved."

Janet swatted his arm, "Stop it," she relented and stretched out her arm, "Okay fine help me up."

Eddie effortlessly yanked on her arm and she was on her feet within seconds, "Anything hurt? Broken? Bruised?"

"You mean apart from my ego, no," she said rubbing her rear.

He grinned, "It'll heal," he shrugged and took his spot by the taps again, "So? Did you think about it?" he eyed Janet carefully.

She winced in pain and rotated her hips, "Think about what?" she looked at him and the wince was gone, "Oh, the date. Uh, you know you don't have to go through with it," she waved, "I get it. You had a few too many and you just struck out with the brunette… I totally understand if you want to rethink the whole think. No harm, no fowl."

Eddie drooped his head and then gazed up at her, "I see."

"Yeah, I mean I know I do all kinds of crazy things when I'm drunk so…"

"Except _I_ wasn't drunk," he interrupted.

"What're you talking about?"

"I came in here and spotted Aubrey 30 seconds into my first draft. We talked a little and we left to see Ernesto. That's it." Eddie paused as he watched it dawn on Janet, "Janet I asked you out because we get along really well. We laugh at the same stuff, we hang out a lot and…", there was that shyness again. It was starting to grow on her, "I think you're pretty great, is all."

"Oh." Janet said lost for words, "I thought that maybe… maybe 'different' to you meant a different waistline."

Eddie frowned, "Well it didn't. C'mon now. Say yes."

Yes, to what?

"Yes, to what?" she asked aloud.

"Say you'll go out with me!" he shouted exasperatedly. A few patrons turned in alarm and once they worked out what'd been going on, their surprise turned into knowing smiles.

"Yeah okay," she shrugged but the corners of her mouth tugged into a smile she couldn't hide.

"Okay?" he made a face, "Okay is what you say if I offer you a stick of gum."

She laughed, "Cool your jets, I'm saying yes under caution. I still have my reservations about this."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're Eddie freakin' Latekka, that's why!"

"And you're Janet Meadows, big whoop," he replied.

"Yes, and the two names don't exactly go together in a conversation about dating."

"Until now," he winked tossing a peanut into his mouth.

Janet kicked herself for gawking. She shook her head and snorted. Incredible. One man's ability to make the most trivial gesture look provocative.

"Friday night at 7. I'll come by your place and pick you up," he said as he shucked on his jacket and sauntered out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not sure about this," Janet said from behind the curtain.

"Well you've lost all credibility with me since you can't be objective, so get your butt out here," Hannah ordered from the sofa outside the changing rooms.

"It's too… slutty," Janet commented.

"Just get out here and I'll be the judge," Hannah replied setting her phone down.

All afternoon, Hannah and Janet walked in and out of stores at the Bishop Flats Mall and it was a cycle of Hannah asking her to try stuff on that she didn't feel quite herself in, and when she voiced her concerns Hannah waved it off.

She walked out of the tiny room biting the corner of her bottom lip, "Well?"

Hannah eyed the dress from head to toe.

 _Please don't like it, please don't like it, please don't like it._

It was a red velvety material and the dress cut off just above the knees. It had a plunging neckline that left very little to the imagination and it was sleeveless.

"It has… potential," Hannah offered.

"Yeah the potential to catch me pneumonia," Janet retorted dryly and Hannah snickered. "Hannah?" she sat down next to her friend, "Why does he want to go out with me?"

Hannah looked up surprised, "What are you talking about Janet? You're one of my top three favourite people. Sam is crazy about you. And you're a catch."

"I just feel…without."

"Well you're not without. You're very much with." Hannah replied with conviction. Janet looked at her and they both chuckled. "Where's this coming from, Janet?"

"I dunno," Janet replied dismissively, "I guess I thought I would be over the whole high school stereotype thing. But I just can't shake the image of what it's going to look like or what people are going to think I guess."

"Screw people. People are going to say something regardless of who he goes out with. You can't stop people from talking Janet. You can just be you and let him be him and enjoy the date. And God knows this place could use a mindset shift anyway."

Janet fiddled with the price tag on her dress and Hannah smiled.

Hannah finally stood up, "You know, we've been going about this all wrong. We need to find you the perfect shoes and that will dictate what dress you're going to wear."

"Hannah that's ridiculous. No one shops like that," Janet rolled her eyes.

"Just trust me, will you? C'mon get changed and let's head to Saks."

Janet sighed and retreated back to the changing room. What was she doing here anyway? She couldn't afford any of these clothes if she spent every last dollar she got in tips for the entire month.

She removed the dress and shucked on her shift and walked out untucking her hair from her collar.

Hannah was waiting for her at the door and she fell in step with Hannah as they walked through the crowded mall to Saks. Janet inhaled sharply as someone elbowed her in the ribs as they walked passed.

Janet turned to give the guy a dirty look and stopped short, "Eddie?"

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," he said apologetically.

"That's okay," she said noticing Hannah by her side grinning from ear to ear, "Hannah and I were just… we were just… I mean I needed."

"We're looking for a birthday present for Sam," Hannah offered.

"Isn't Sam's birthday in October?" Eddie asked.

"Uh it is. But there was this drone thing that he's been wanting and well… I just needed Janet's opinion on what specs I need to look for," Hannah completed, rather pleased with herself.

"Oh you know a lot about drones?" Eddie asked Janet, intrigued.

"Uh… just with the cameras attached to the bottom and… Eddie you know we have a lot of work to do before we buy one so we better get going," Janet said pulling Hannah's arm, "But I'll see you tonight? "

"Sure see you tonight," Eddie replied brightly.

"Great. Bye now," and with that Janet and Hannah disappeared in the sea of heads. Once they were completely out of ear shot, Janet yanked Hannah to her side, "Gee thanks for that. Now I have to stress about what I'm going to wear on this date AND learn about drones."

Hannah laughed, "Relax, you're going to look so hot tonight he won't remember his own name. Hey by the way, why did you want to hide the fact that we're shopping for tonight?"

"Just felt weird to talk about it. Like I was putting in extra effort to look good for him or something."

Hannah laughed again, "Guys like that. It makes them think you care about their opinion."

"Maybe, but I don't want him getting any ideas until I'm sure what this…thing even is. I mean it's so bizarre I'm still wrapping my head around it. What has he run out of thin girls to sleep with?"

"Oh my gosh Janet, will you stop talking like that? He asked you out because he likes you. And you're more beautiful than you realise. But you're going to spoil it for the both of you before it even begins because there is nothing less sexy than a low self-esteem." Hannah looked at her intently.

"You're right," Janet whispered.

"So I have your word that you're not going to speak about this stuff anymore?"

"Yes," Janet smiled.

"Great," Hannah replied satisfied, and she threw her arm around Janet and walked towards the store, "Now let's knock his socks off."


	3. Chapter 3

"And she's okay with that?" Physical Phil demanded, following Eddie around the house in his bathrobe and socks as Eddie got ready for his date with Janet.

"Phys," Eddie gave him a warning glance in the mirror as he moussed up his hair.

"She doesn't know does she?" Phil smirked.

Eddie finished fussing with his hair and turned around to face Phil, "There's nothing to tell. We're just going out for dinner, that's all." Eddie clapped his shoulder and shuffled past him.

Phil stood dumbstruck for a second, "I- you- that's not all. Ohh no, that's not all my friend," Phil was hot on Eddie's heels, "You are lying to her. By omission. Why would you do talk to Janet's sister behind her back? If it felt right, you wouldn't have any need to hide it. What happened to the days when you used to come to me for advice?"

Eddie slanted a glance at him and flashed him a humourless smile, "What advice? Baking soda gets out grease stains and put hot water in the trays to freeze ice cubes faster are about all I can remember you imparting."

"You know if you were half way decent you'd tell her. She deserves to know why you asked her out."

Eddie scoffed, "Look, Phys it's a plate of food. We'll go out, we'll eat, we'll come home. It's not quite the crisis situation you imagine."

"And Naomi?"

"What of her?"

"Are you going to tell Janet about her?"

Eddie shrugged, "I don't see why I should. Its only dinner." Eddie shucked on his jacket and grabbed his keys from the peg by the door. He pulled his boots on and opened the door.

"Eddie," Phil's tone was grave, "You're playing with fire."

Eddie hesitated for a moment without turning around and then pulled the door close behind him.

Eddie stepped out into the chill of the night, the snowflakes nipping his face as he walked to his truck.

 _He's got a point. I do need to tell her about Nay calling me. But it doesn't have to be tonight. I want to see if there's anything there to build on first before I get into the whole 'your sister asked me to ask you out' thing._

Eddie shook his head as he pulled to a stop sign. And God knows that wouldn't go down well with Janet. While she didn't hate her sister, Janet never really saw eye to eye with her gorgeous, leggy, married three times and currently engaged sister, Naomi.

His mobile phone rang and he answered recognising the number, "Hey Nay, what goes on?"

 _"What do you mean what goes on? Are you on your way to Janet's house or not?"_

"I am," he confirmed, "Hey listen, I've been thinking. Maybe we should talk to her about this. I mean doesn't she deserve to know?"

"Trust me Eddie, my sister doesn't know what's best for her. I have seen her sit at home on a Saturday night one too many times and I really think it's in her best interest, and yours… if you considered each other. I mean that fiasco with the Dufresne girl was ridiculous. You're 30 Eddie. It's about time you went for stability, not beauty."

Eddie frowned in reflex to the idea that the two qualities were mutually exclusive. "I still think I should tell her tonight."

A sigh floated through the phone, "Eddie, my sister and I may not agree on a lot of things, namely what I think is best for her. And if you go ahead and say something now… I mean how would that go exactly? Gee Janet, I'm so sorry to break it to you but your sister told me to ask you out because she thinks we'll be good for each other?" Naomi scoffed, "Try that, and then run for your life and pray she doesn't catch up."

Eddie rubbed his face in frustration, "Fine. I won't say anything. For now. But if this date leads to another, I will talk to her about it."

"That's all I ask."

"Ok I'm here now, talk later."

"Call me tonight and let me know how it went," Naomi called into the phone before Eddie hung up on her.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Eddie walked up the porch steps and Janet's mother answered the door.

"Evening, Loretta," Eddie greeted. Loretta Young was a vision of beauty even at sixty. Her hair was always on point and she even wore makeup in the house. Tonight she wore a silk purple robe and furry heel slippers.

Loretta raised an impeccable brow and leaving Eddie standing at the door she turned her back on him and walked back in, "Janet your date's here," she sang out, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Janet trotted down the stairs wearing a blush raw silk top and a black skirt, "Hi," she breathed when she saw Eddie.

Eddie had the over whelming urge to reach out and hold her hand as he guided her down the remaining flight of stairs but he stayed put and opted to stick his fingers in his pocket, "Hi," he replied with a polite smile, "you look really nice."

Janet smiled brightly, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we?"

"Sure, I'll grab my coat," she walked to the hall closet and pulled on her coat, "Mom, don't wait up!"

"Oh I'll try not to," came the reply from the lounge.

Janet looked at Eddie and smiled nervously, "Well, let's go."

"Do you dance?" Eddie asked Janet as they eyed the old money on the dancefloor below them.

Janet was beyond impressed when Eddie pulled up to Woodpecker Hill, more because of the thought that went into picking it than the fact that it was one of the swankiest places in the Flatts.

As they had entered the restaurant they were greeted by a gorgeous aroma of Asian and continental flavours and a sharply dressed man, "Your coat ma'am?" the maître'd offered reaching for her coat and scarf. Eddie helped her pull it off and handed it to the man in the tux. Janet had to laugh at the surreal feeling that swept over her. She was on a date, with Eddie Latekka, at the most expensive restaurant in the state, being tended to by a man in a tuxedo. No siree bob, it didn't get much more surreal than this.

Now she followed Eddie's gaze to the dance floor and smiled, "Not really. I used to. With my dad, when I was five. But I've… since lost touch. How about you?"

Eddie made a face, "Kinda embarrassed by it. I enjoy watching," he moved his soup bowl out of the way as the server arrived with their wines, "Thanks," he smiled at the server, "It's really amazing how these are formed," he said picking up his wineglass and studying it closely."

"You were saying something before about sand and glass, what was it?"

"Oh yeah, most people don't know that lightening can turn sand to glass, is a curious phenomenon," Eddie said his eyes sparkling, "You just gotta wait for the perfect thunderstorm and you're golden. It's super risky though."

Janet smiled, "Right. You need those rods that are good conductors and those things that allow you to pound it into the sand so that they stay upright for the duration of the storm."

Eddie grinned in fascination, "Exactly!"

Janet smiled, rather pleased with herself and silently grateful that she ignored her mother's eye rolls to get the Discovery Channel.

"That's amazing that you know that. Did you read my blog?"

"No," she answered honestly and then an embarrassed giggle slipped through, "Sorry."

"No don't be sorry, that makes this so much more amazing that you know that."

The server approached them once again with their salads this time, and held up a pepper mill, "Oh no, none for me thank you," she said, "When you get a chance could you bring me a little side dish of extra dressing please?"

"Certainly ma'am," the server replied and walked off.

Eddie watched in fascination as Janet rotated her plate, sliced a grid through her salad and picked off the bits she didn't want and tossed them in another plate, "So that would also mean that if you were to put a spherical shaped object in the sand, so long as it's a conductor, it will take the shape of that object. Right?"

Eddie looked up at her in amazement, "Can't believe you thought of that. That's exactly what I want to do as a side business to my lawn mowing business. Shape glass from lightning strikes. Still waiting on the right permits for it."

Janet smiled and nodded, "I think that's a great idea. You know how Old man Harlem is always looking at building the tourism in our town. This would be a great draw."

"You think so?" Eddie gazed at her as she feasted on her salad and nodded without hesitation, "Hey I have tickets to the BoSox game. Would you… would you like to do this again sometime?"

Janet raised her eyes from her plate to meet his, "Sure." She said simply and smiled.

Eddie sat back in his chair elated, _this is good. This is going to be very good. "_ Great! That's great."

Janet got home close to midnight and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. She leaned against the door and soaked in the evening. It was perfect.

"Well?" Loretta's voice sounded and she started. She looked up to find her mother at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips. Hair on point, makeup in place and smelling of the finest perfume.

"Nothing," Janet replied and walked into the kitchen.

"What happened to your hair?"

"Don't ask," Janet replied holding up the small hair extension in her hand for her mother to examine.

"You don't think you'll see him again?"

"No, we're going out next week," she replied emerging from the kitchen with a piece of shortbread in her hand.

"So he must like you then." It wasn't really a question, but a statement that demanded a response.

"Hm," she shrugged.

"Did he kiss you?" she raised a brow with a smirk.

"No."

"It's kind of sweet actually," Loretta said smirking as she slipped back into her den.

"Mmm," Janet responded and disappeared into her own room for the night. Not able to tell what to make of the night. Or her mother's last statement.


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds, the smells, just the atmosphere of Fenway Park got to Eddie every time he stepped the hallowed stadium. Lefty Grove, Dom DiMaggio, Babe Ruth, Carlton Fisk…the greatest ball players who ever lived walked these grounds and it was humbling to stand on the same grounds and breathe in the same air some of the greatest players of professional baseball breathed.

Inhaling slowly, he involuntarily closed his eyes and heard a soft giggle next to him. He looked over at Janet who watched him as they made their way to their seats. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied and then not being able to resist asked, "doesn't it send a shiver down your back every time you step Fenway Park?" Eddie nodded silently, his jaw slack as she went on, "I mean this is home to some of best baseball athletes who ever lived," she went on as she slid into their row and Eddie followed her. "Anyway I just thought it was funny that you closed your eyes and breathed in the atmosphere. I did the same thing when you were showing our tickets to the security guy."

"Janet…" Eddie started, not knowing quite where to begin. She looked at him expectantly, "Boy am I glad you're here." He got out lamely.

She smiled and held up her coke, "To the Bosox."

He clinked his coke with hers, kicking himself for not saying what came to him instinctively. _I should have said it's a damn shame I didn't ask her out sooner._

But he knew that was treading on dangerous territory. The last week gave Eddie lots of time to think. To think about his date with Janet, to think about telling her the truth, but more importantly, his conversations with Naomi.

She'd brought up 'the college girl' a couple of times. He knew it wasn't Aubrey she'd been referring to. It was Crystobelle.

 ** _Two Months Earlier_**

It was two months prior to his first conversation with Naomi and he was at Sully's with Ikey and Owen when he spotted her looking at him. Eddie had an on again off again thing with her for years. As in, when her boyfriend decided to make amends, they were off and when he broke her heart or she got bored of him, they were on. Eddie was incredibly attracted to her but if a fling was all he could get from her; he would take it.

Turning to his buddies, he pleaded in a low voice, "Crap! Hey promise me something; you will NOT let me go home with Crystobelle tonight."

The guys chuckled in recognition, "Yeah right. Who're you kiddin' Eddie. You're a fool for that girl. She's got your boys in the palm of her hand."

Eddie leaned in in frustration, "Listen I don't have the time to be a 100-watt light bulb to your annoying moth right now Ikey. Just don't let me go home with her," he pleaded desperately as she got closer. "Promise me, promise me!"

"I love how adult our friendship is," Owen commented shaking his head as he laughed.

"Hi Eddie," Crystobelle's voice sang out in the sultry voice he couldn't resist.

"Ahem. Crys," he nodded taking a swig of beer.

"Aw c'mon, you used to call me Chrissy," she said running a finger down his bicep and his forearm, "You look great."

"So do you," he replied sweeping his gaze from her toes to her head.

"I didn't know you were going to be here tonight," she said smiling and leaning into him. She reached out and straightened the lapel on his denim jacket. "It's just, uh, I've been thinking so much of you lately, you know?"

"Really?" he asked surprised. And in an instant, she had his full attention.

"Mm hmm," she nodded, "do you wanna go get a drink?"

"We're in a bar," Ikey chimed in leaning on the counter to peer around Eddie's shoulder.

"No, no. Thanks, but I better not," Eddie replied politely.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" she offered again.

"No, thanks," he was quickly losing the will to fight.

"Do you want me to take you home?" she offered more quietly.

"Okay," he replied easily with a smile.

"But Eddie, you said – "

"Shut up Ikey," Eddie said smiling at Crystobelle and tossing a few bills on the counter, "enjoy your night, boys."

He followed her out of the bar.

"Crys don't, don't, don't leave," Eddie begged dumbfounded as Crystobelle hurriedly ransacked through the pile of clothes from the foot of his bed, "Where are you going?

"That was _great,_ " she said smiling at him like the cat that ate the cream.

"But I thought, I thought you were gonna stay!"

"Well we're done," She replied simply, "Is my shoe there?" she walked around the bed, her dress unzipped and only half way up her body.

"But I… I care about you. I have feelings for you. Don't you wanna see where this leads?" he asked hearing the desperation in his own voice and sickened by it.

"How could you have feelings for me? I dumped you for my ex-boyfriend! Besides… I'm still technically with Cole." She dropped down onto the foot of the bed and began slipping her 4 inch sandal on.

"I thought that was over," he replied handing her the other shoe. She paused and flashed a quick smile and took it from him.

"Yeah well, he was cheating on me with Narusha. I guess… I dunno," she threw her hands up in the air, "I wanted to feel better about myself before I see him tomorrow night."

Eddie sat shocked, "Tha… that's why you're here?"

She shrugged apologetically, "Well, yeah." She took in his sombre disposition and leaned in to kiss his forehead, "Look, you're a really nice guy," she began wrapping her scarf around her, "but we have only two things in common. And the other one is you idolize me," she winked at him and grinned. "I really do care for you, Eddie. Really. I just… can't wind up with you." She was at the door now, about to pull it closed behind her.

"Can I call you?" Eddie managed to get out.

She paused and turned around half way to look in his eyes, "What for?"

Eddie sat frozen in place as seconds and minutes ticked by and all he heard was the echo of the door slam shut in the hallway.

"She… she… she's a devil woman!" Eddie blasted as he paced around his living room the next day.

"No she isn't. She's 24 man. What do you expect? Owen consoled, "You had no business being with her in the first place. As a father I can honestly say I would have soundly kicked your ass if you came sniffing near my daughter."

"She is a terrorist! That's what she is," Eddie replied his eyes ablaze, "She used me. AGAIN!"

"No, she didn't," Phil chimed in, "She used you once. You let her use you again. Why am I even reasoning with you? No one can talk to you when you're like this."

"I'm done," Eddie replied with conviction, "You wanna know what the problem is? Huh?" he looked between Ikey who'd remained silent throughout the entire outburst, Owen and Phil.

"Do we have a choice?" Phil asked eating his cereal and Owen snickered.

"The problem is beautiful women. I've had it with them. I'm done. Beautiful women like that are evil. They know they're gorgeous and are so full of themselves that it's hard for them to look beyond their own nose to consider other people."

"You know what you should do? Go out with a woman who you normally wouldn't look at twice at Sully's." Ikey spoke up finally.

"Whoa, bad idea," Owen jumped in.

Eddie held up his hand to Owen, "No no, let the man speak. Go on Ikey."

"Well," he picked his teeth, "I'm just thinking if you strike out with gorgeous girls who are out of your league, and they treat you like crap, doing the opposite will force you to look for something other than sex to have in common with them."

"You are a dumb young man," Phil rolled his eyes, "Do you know how demeaning that is to women?"

"The man's got a point," Eddie nodded, "I mean think about how many good relationships I've passed up on simply because I am lead by physical attraction. If sex were off the table, I would have to focus on the girl's personality. Ikey you're a genius!" he pulled Ikey in for a hug while the other two looked at each other in horror.

Owen leaned into Phil, "If ever there were a red flag in this whole plan it would be that last statement." Phil scoffed and shook his head.

In the weeks that followed, Eddie got his buddies to go against their better judgement and show him 'suitable candidates' to set his experiment in motion.

He looked through every one of the girls' pictures and created 'yes', 'no' and 'possibilities' piles.

Finally, needing a break, he decided to take a walk and that's when he bumped into Naomi. His first instinct was to check her out, he quickly checked himself and reeled it in, congratulating himself mentally for such an amazing feat.

They got talking and she mentioned she saw him with the 'little girl' after date night with Colt, her fiancé. She got into a litany of him dating the wrong kind of girl. That lead to him telling her he was done with 'the little girl' as she called Crystobelle, which then lead him to telling her about his plan. He left out the 'no sleeping with the girl' rule he had. Why tempt fate?

"You're kidding," Naomi said nodding, "So you're going to seek out unattractive women and go out with them?"

"Well, not… 'unattractive' exactly," Eddie felt uncomfortable with the phrasing. It sounded so douchey.

Naomi laughed airily, "Right, okay."

Eddie frowned, annoyed by her presumptions, "Not unattractive. Just women I wouldn't usually go out with."

"Same thing," Naomi said with a shrug.

"It's not the same thing. You're making me sound shallow and that's not what this is about. It's about me getting in the way of my own happiness all the time."

Naomi stilled, the smirk vanishing off her face, "You don't say. So how serious are you about your plan? Are you in it for the long haul or are you going to lead the woman on, to believing this is real and then just dump her once you've made your point?" Her tone took on a protective edge it didn't possess a moment earlier.

"First of all it is real. Secondly, I'm in it for the whole nine. If we end up at the altar, then that's how it's going to be."

Naomi frowned, putting crevices in her forehead that were otherwise invisible, "You'd marry a woman and make her your wife without being attracted to her?"

"Exactly," Eddie replied with a firm jaw.

"That's ridiculous!" Naomi scoffed incredulously.

"You know what, I have to go. It was a pleasure...as always," he made a motion to leave when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Listen," she began cautiously, "I don't know how this would fit into your plans but I might have someone in mind."

"Oh yeah?" Eddie challenged.

"My sister."

The colour drained from Eddie's face, "No. absolutely not. I can't."

"Why not?" there was that protective instinct again.

"She's my bartender. Do you know how hard it is to find one as good as her around here? Plus, I don't feel like scouting out for another bar."

Naomi looked at him like he grew a second head, "Why? Are you counting on it to fail?"

"No… but…"

"Eddie you and Janet get along like a house on fire."

"She pours my drinks. It's not hard to make small talk with someone when you're drunk."

"Nevertheless, you seek her out when you go over there. That must mean that you like her enough to want to be around her right?"

"Well yeah…"

"Then I don't see a problem," Naomi said, "Now, before you can go to her with this, I need to know you aren't going to break her heart. If you do, I will break your legs. Just ask my ex-husbands."

"I would never. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I have a great deal of respect for Janet. I'm quite fond of her," Eddie replied, surprised by his own honestly.

"Well that's good. But its' always good to have Plan B. So promise me this, if for any reason it doesn't work out between you two, you will not cower and break up with her in any other way other than in person. You will be honest and respectful."

"Nay…," Eddie began.

"Promise me, Eddie," Naomi insisted, "We may not agree on everything but I love my sister and I want her to be happy."

"I promise," he replied.

From then on, Ikey was ousted and Naomi was Eddie's new partner in crime somehow.

 _ **Present Day**_

Bumping and nudging elbows, Eddie looked down at Janet who was so wrapped up in the game she was screaming at the referee. It was the bottom of the ninth and the Sox were giving the Dodgers hell 6 to 4.

"You suck! You were soft last year and you're still soft!" she bellowed and caught him looking at her grinning, "What is _that_? Am I right?" she laughed.

"You're really into this," he replied smiling.

"I am," she smiled back and her eye caught something behind him. He turned to see what it was and he saw this pack of muscle-bound guys at least seven years younger than himself waving her over. She laughed and waved them off.

"Who're they?" he asked trying not to sound irritated. He knew they didn't know what was going on between him and Janet but they were clearly breaking guy-code by waving her over when they clearly saw she was with him.

"Just some guys who come around to the bar," she replied shrugging.

"Really?" he frowned slightly still trying not to care, "I've never seen 'em around."

"That's because you only ever perch yourself on the bar. They're around. They're from the Duf."

 _Well, well, well. You learn something new every day…_

They focused on the game for the rest of the time they were at Fenway.

They drove home laughing about and discussing the highlights of the game, on and off the field. At some point one of the guys in their block tossed another's nachos all over him trying to catch a ball.

Eddie pulled up to her driveway and turned off his truck, "So this was fun."

"Yeah it was," she said quietly with a smile on her face.

"Janet I have something to tell you," he began.

"Is it that you've never had veal before the other night?" she asked smiling.

"Well, yes… that's true," he replied sheepishly.

She laughed, "I kinda figured that. Don't worry," she placed her hand on his arm, "I had a good time. Thanks for inviting me along."

"No problem," he gazed at her and the corner of his mouth lifted, "I had a good time."

"So did I," she smiled, and he thought he'd imagined it but he felt her lean in. He did the only thing that came to his mind.

"Well I'll see you soon. I'll call," he said loudly and broke the spell turning on ignition."

Janet moved back and let herself out. She slammed the door softly and held up a hand in good bye.

His chest tightened at the fallen look on her face but steeled himself and pulled out back onto the road.

 _It's fine. It's going to be fine. I'll tell her. Soon._


	5. Chapter 5

Janet stood in front of a mirror in the bridal suite and took in the sight. "I'm a grown woman and I look like a giant eggplant."

Naomi, applying lipstick in front of a mirror of her own rolled her eyes, "you do not. You look adorable."

"Adorable? I look like I'm ready for prom in this dress." Janet grimaced. The gown was violet and floor-length with big poofy off the shoulder sleeves and high waisted skirt that ballooned out. "Why didn't you pick out something in my colour?" she whined.

Naomi gripped her shoulders, "because maids of honour don't wear black. Now stop fussing, we need to go."

They made their way down an elaborate flight of stairs in the museum where Naomi decided to celebrate her nuptials. The clicks of their pointed heels echoed throughout the halls all the way though.

"Where on earth IS she?!" Naomi demanded, clearly frustrated.

"She'll be here. Remember last time? She was the one who held your car door open as you piled into it. You and all 70 pounds of your wedding dress…"

"Honey, it was Vera Wang," Naomi said haughtily.

"whatever," Janet replied.

"I'm going to kill her, I really will" Naomi said through gritted teeth, "I swear she's doing this on purpose, she can't bear the thought that I will be getting all the attention for one day. We should have had her committed when she turned 60."

They were nearly to the bottom of the winding staircase now. Janet laughed, "Nay you can't have someone committed for excessive vanity."

"Thank you Janet," came their mother's voice dripping of derision. "It's nice to know I'm missed when I'm not around. Will give me something to look forward to in the afterlife," Loretta rolled her eyes and as she was turning stopped and glanced over her shoulder again, "or when my walls are padded down with cushions, whichever comes first."

Naomi took in her mother's outfit. It was a violet sequined gown with an elaborate cloak of the same colour made of fine silk. She looked too flamboyant for a wedding. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Loretta looked pleased with herself and twirled, "You like?"

"You're the mother of the bride, mom, not the opening act!"

Loretta shrugged with half-mast eyes, "Fine, I'll go home and change." And turned to walk away.

"Oh forget it, we're late as it is. The priest is sweating," Naomi said ushering them both towards The Grand Ballroom. She got Loretta to shuck her cloak and leave it on a wooden bench and they continued through the museum hallways.

"All celibates sweat, dear. If they didn't they'd explode."

Naomi tugged her mother's arm and swung her around to face her, "You listen to me," she began with gritted teeth, "Today is _my_ day, I want you to remember that when you're up there. And if you don't behave yourself, I'm going to have your birth certificate blown up for the world to see."

Loretta looked at Naomi for a long moment, "I should've never encouraged you to speak as a child," and brushed past her into the packed church.

Naomi inhaled sharply, "Okay you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Janet said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

While they waited for their cues, they peeped inside the church and their eyes caught Colt at the front of the church.

Janet sighed deeply as she looked at him with longing. "Colt looks nervous."

They met at a food and wine tasting event Sully had her attend in Maryland. She fell head over heels for him and the feeling never really went away. A week later, they met up for a coffee and bumped into Naomi who happened to know she was meeting some guy she was raving about for over a week.

Once Colt saw Naomi, Janet was a fading memory. And she knew it too. She saw the instant switch. She'd seen it a thousand times throughout her childhood. Why did this time hurt worse? Why did this dull ache still plague her on her sister's wedding day?

She knew Colt would never look at her that way in a million years. But the idea… the idea that he might, made her giddy with hope. Maybe.

Those notions were shot when he met Naomi though. Every waking moment was spent with her. And when he wasn't able to be with her he was busy sending sickeningly sweet telegrams, embarrassingly huge bouquets of flowers and stuffed animals.

Janet tried to reel in her emotions when she was around them but today, just seeing him up on that altar… God knows he still had an effect on her. Her heart raced and her palms got clammy.

"Where's Eddie by the way?"

Janet was yanked out of her thoughts, "Hm? What about him?"

"where is he?"

"I didn't invite him," Janet replied.

"Why not? I told you you could."

"Well I didn't. I wanted to stag it." Invite Eddie? Yeah right, so that he can see her behave like a blithering buffoon around Colt and figure out that she was or is into him? No thanks.

"Why are you being so weird?"

"I'm not being weird!"

"Ready ladies?"

"That's you're cue, go!" she said preceding her sister into the church.

##

The turnout to the reception was staggering. Janet knew Colt was a restaurateur but to rub elbows with this many rich and famous people had to be criminal.

Naomi was in one of the guest rooms a little tipsy, getting frisky with one of the groomsmen as he nuzzled her neck while they danced drunkenly.

Colt was somewhere else a pack of leggy 20 year olds flocked around him and was kissing him their congratulatory sentiments.

Janet and Hannah walked around in their bridesmaids' dresses and stopped a waiter, "When the shrimp comes out circle back around us okay?"

They sat down, "I should have known the food would be impeccable, Colt does have the best taste in food."

"uh huh," Hannah commented as they both eyed Colt on the dance floor, a champagne glass in one hand and a blonde in the other slow dancing to some song.

"I can't believe he's married," Janet commented, gawking at him.

"I can't believe he chose Nay over you. Why did you introduce them?"

"Well she already had a husband I thought it was safe," Janet commented dryly.

"So how are you dealing with all of this?"

"I've learned my lesson. No more fantasies about good looking men," Janet sipped her drink.

"You never know. What about Eddie?"

"Eddie! You mean the guy who took me out twice, kissed me zero times and hasn't called me in 3 weeks. Sure."

"So what's wrong with him?" Hannah asked and laughed when she saw Janet roll her eyes.

"Ah who am I to judge? I'm no lottery prize either."

"You are a terrific person and a great bartender."

"The truth is I've just reached that point… where I don't think I'll get married."

"So no marriage, so what? What's marriage anyway? You fight, you argue, you make up. Rinse and repeat."

Janet laughed, "No I think it can be so much more than that. You know what I envy about people in love? I'd love it if someone knew me. Really knew me. What I like, what I love… what kind of toothpaste I use. My love affair with cheese puffs."

"Hey hey hey sister in law!" Colt said coming up behind Janet and wrapping his arms uncomfortably around her chest. "Have you seen my wife?"

Janet squirmed and pushed his hands away and stood up to break free. "I'll go look for her." Janet looked at Hannah warning her not to say anything to him and walked away.

Colt looked at Hannah, "What?"

Hannah shook her head disgustedly, "What the hell is wrong with you?" And she got up and left too, leaving Colt to wonder what he'd walked into.


End file.
